More particularly, the invention relates to a dispensing holder for holding a roll of toilet paper. The theft of toilet rolls, particularly from public conveniences, has always been a problem. Many solutions have heretofore been proposed but none of these has ever been entirely satisfactory. It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple yet effective dispensing holder for preventing or at least discouraging such theft.